


Why did you leave me?

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: This is a quick little song fic that I did.The artist is Kodaline and the name of the song is All I WantLucy struggles with Natsu leaving and dealing with her feelings about it.





	Why did you leave me?

I could still remember the weight my eyes felt as they glanced over the letter you left in my apartment. My heart stopping as the letter fell from my hands. The words “What the hell is going on!?” and my legs moving in response before I even realized what was happening. The burning in my lungs as I ran down the street the way my mind was racing to find answers to your actions.

“I won’t…. get sad!” The hot tears already rolling down my face.  
“MORON!” the pain in my chest and the ache as I chase after you.  

**_All I want is nothing more_ **   
**To hear you knocking at my door**   
**Cause if I could see your face once more**

The day after you left Master decided to disband Fairy Tail…talk about another smack to the face. Nobody fought back either they all just went of on their own, including me.

It was so hard at first Natsu…you weren’t there and Fairy Tail was gone along with everyone in it. My family was no more. I struggled I’m not going to lie; I wasn’t able to take all that was happening in and I sunk into a deep depression for quite some time.

Why didn’t you come and talk to us before you decided to go off on your own? I understand the want to become stronger, but I thought we did that together. I guess the part that hurt the most was…why didn’t you take me with you?

**_When you said your last goodbye_ **   
**I died a little bit inside**   
**I lay in tears in bed all night**   
**Alone without you by my side**

Eventually I forced myself to work through it well on the outside it looked that way, but honestly, I never truly felt right. Natsu it felt weird not having everyone around it left me feeling unlike myself. In the end though it was not having you by myside the most that left my heart aching.

I had to remind myself that it was important to keep moving for myself more than anything else. I can’t count the number of times I would practice smiling in the mirror only to watch the tears suddenly rolling down my cheeks.

I thought I saw you a few times and my feet moved on there own chasing you down without hesitation, and every time it would end in disappointment. It would end with me screaming your name into the sky with anger at first and then turning into pain.

**_But If you loved me  
Why did you leave me_ **

Before I realized it, I wasn’t just doing it for myself anymore Natsu I was doing it for you as well, how stupid is that? If we were important if we were truly what was important to you then why did you leave us behind? I know I know you went off to become stronger but why couldn’t you do that with us?

I have grown so much since I first meet you, become stronger and knew and part of that was because of you. The drive to become stronger to protect the guild was embedded into me but more than that I wanted to protect you Natsu. I wanted to protect what was most important to me, who was most important to me.

Such a stupid thing to do when in the end it didn’t seem to matter, not to you at least. You made me better Natsu, in the beginning when I was first looking into the mirror, I didn’t recognize the person I was because it was something I had never seen.

**_Cause you brought out the best of me_ **   
**A part of me I'd never seen**   
**You took my soul wiped it clean**   
**Our love was made for movie screens**

I feel like no of it mattered though. All the adventures everything we went through together. I felt like I didn’t matter. Tossed away so easily with only a letter as the answer.

Natsu a year is coming up on a since you’ve been gone, and I think I finally found a new place for myself. I’m working as an editor in training at weekly sorcerer magazine. It didn’t start out that way but I fought my way to it.

Natsu it still hurts you know there still a big hole in my heart from you leaving… me. I don’t know what to do with it, nothing seems to patch it up. Natsu…I miss you… I love…

With a sigh escaping her lips the paper Lucy had been writing on was suddenly crumpled up and tossed into the trash. Her eyes drifting to the board of Fairy Tail members she was still looking for. Stretching her arms up above her head she pushed the chair back from the desk and stood up.

“I’m gonna give it my all today too!” she triumphantly cried as she grabbed her bag and starting heading out of her apartment.


End file.
